Never Again
by TwistedSisters04
Summary: A Songfic about Fuujin and her past [Written by: Twisted Tristan]


Disclaimer: I don't own Fuujin, but I do own an eye patch and a white wig!   
  
A/N: Hey everybody! This is a very depressing, angsty fic about what could have been Fuujin's past. It's a songfic and it's supposed to be a prequel to one of my other fics, but I'm just gonna post this one and maybe repost the other one later if people like it. It's a possible a/u, but it's more like a "could-have-been." BTW, the song is Never Again by Nickelback. Read and enjoy and review please!! I adore reviews. If you don't review, I'll send the Displinary Squad at you bwahhahah! And then Fuujin will get you bwahhahah!

---------

_ He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
_  
"You little fucking whore. What have you been doing behind my back?" A hand passes through the air connecting with a soft, ivory cheek. The sound of broken bones and flesh pierces the air as she goes flying back into a wall. She lands with a sickening thud, falling back down to the floor. She lays there quiet and silent, unmoving. "You thought I wouldn't find out didn't you?! You thought I wouldn't find out about your little boyfriend? Well guess what, I did and now your gonna fucking pay for it."  
  
_ The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
_  
She whimpers softly, trying her best to hold in her tears. Long ago, she promised herself she would never cry in front of him. It's one of the only forms of control she has in her chaotic life. Ever since she came here six years ago, life has lost most of its meaning. Everyday, the same abuse, the same hate. Everyday, beaten into a bloody pulp over nothing. She tries to get up, doing her best to crawl away and avoid trouble.  
  
_ Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again  
_  
"Oh no you don't. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He easily picks her up, pinning her small, lithe form against the wall. His fingers slide around her alabaster throat, squeezing tightly. She gags instantly, trying to suck in breath when there is none. She begins to turn blue as his fingers tighten, tighter, tighter, crushing her socaphogus.  
  
He finally lets go and she falls to the floor, tenderly touching her throat as she sucks in breath after breath of air. You can see the black outline of his fingers on her now bruised throat. She can hardly breathe never-the- less talk. She tries to say something, but nothing comes out. But still... she holds back her tears even when it's time to give up hope.  
  
_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
_  
His eyes stay trained on her, never moving. He looks at her with murderous dark eyes. So deep, so threatening... She knows what those eyes mean. He looked at our mother that way, right before he killed her... I whimper softly and her eyes turn suddenly to me.  
  
Her scarlet eyes soften and she attempts to give me a weak smile as I duck back behind the couch. I stare at her softly, wondering what that mad glint in her eye means... Then I turn my eyes back to him and an involuntary whimper escapes my mouth as I try to hold it in. Instantly his eyes travel to the couch that I'm hiding behind... I hide, awaiting his decision anxiously.  
  
But his decision is stolen from him as she rushes up, trying to knock him down, distracting him... for me. He shoves her down, smirking all the while as he finishes off his alcohol and breaks the bottle against the wall. And then, pandemonium breaks out.  
  
_ Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady?"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_  
  
He smacks her over and over again tossing her around like a rag doll. He cuts her up with his broken bottle, slashing at her beautiful face again and again until it's almost unrecognisable. The floor is stained with her blood. With every hit, the malevolent smile on his face spreads bigger and bigger across his dirty face. He revels in every moan of agony, every drop of blood that falls from her broken body. He revels in his control, as if he were a cat playing with a mouse. But he fails to see the determined expression unfolding in her eyes.  
  
With ever cut and ever smack, her eyes had grown harder and harder until they were as hard as flint. She's bleeding so bad, and under all that blood, I search for her lovely face. And for just that moment she looks heavenly, so heavenly she's ethereal. So...rapturous. Like an avenging angel, ready to do anything for justice. Her handsome crimson eyes watching every move, hard as stone, calculating, watching, looking for their chance.  
  
_ He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night_  
  
He slashes too hard, cutting her eye. She screams in pain and puts her fingers up to it as even more soft red blood falls down. There's so much blood. So much... Her damaged eye is cut deep, and blood is pouring from the open wound. She tries to stop the bleeding with her fingers. She rips off a piece of cloth from her dress and ties it around her face. But the cut is too deep... She'll never be able to use her eye again.  
  
And then she looks up at him and there's this look in her eye that I've never seen. This look of pure and utter hate, this look of rage. A rage that surpasses even his own. She stares at him with this look and I can see in his heart, he's afraid. He's so deeply afraid of this monster he's created. She stands up seeing the fear in his eyes and her courage grows... She reaches over and pulls the gun off the wall.  
  
_ She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never again  
_  
He tries to put up a cool front.  
  
"You think you can use that on me? You're a coward. If you could've shot me, you would have done that long ago. You would have shot me six years ago when that bitch of a mother-of-your's married me. And what do you think you'd do without me? Who puts the food on this table? You can't take care of that fucking brother of yours anyway."  
  
The gun jerks back in her arms as her finger pulls the silver trigger. The booming sound of a shot being fired spreads through the room. The bullet penetrates the air, cutting down everything in its path until it finally hits it's target of dirty, tan skin. And then there's screaming. I think it's him, but then I realize it's me, I'm screaming.  
  
He falls down on the floor, eyes permanently staring unbelieving. Who would have thought his end would have come by his fourteen year old daughter? He twitches softly before laying unmoving.  
  
It was only then that her actions finally make sense to her. She had just killed a man. She looked down at him again still skeptical. He was dead? And she had killed him.  
  
She turned and looked at me for a moment, her eyes wide with fear. Tears poured down my eyes as I knew. I knew... She was going away... and she wasn't coming back. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me softly. Holding me comforting me, loving me, just as she had always done. She kissed my forehead softly, and all I could do was whisper out one word...  
  
_ She's just a woman  
Never again  
_  
"Fuujin..." And then she was gone, just like her namesake. Child of the wind... Gone in a blink of an eye, never to be seen again...

------

A/N: Hey ya'll did ya like it? It's supposed to be a one-shot, but if enough people review then I'll make it longer. Please R/R!! 


End file.
